


Lonely No More

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Series: Gay-des Adventures [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Gay-des, Gratuitous Smut, I am creating a sub-fandom, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Size Kink, Stripping, Teeth, authority kink, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: Hades was trying to be incognito. Just wanted to drink some booze and maybe forget his woes for a night.He didn't expect to be found out for who he really was in such spectacular fashion....Especially not by the golden beauty just a few booths away....
Relationships: Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Original Male Character(s), Hades/Original Character(s)
Series: Gay-des Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590427
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	Lonely No More

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem. 
> 
> Swoonie hereby presents the first official Gay-des fic for Lore Olympus.
> 
> As always, warnings: 
> 
> Within are themes of:
> 
> dominance and submission; slightly-feral behaviorisms; and some angst. Just a touch of angst. Mostly, though....
> 
> I was thirsty, and wanted some damn Gay-des smut. 
> 
> Enjoy the fruits of my thirst, frens.

The music was loud in this club; pounding beats and skirling guitar riffs and electric tones pinging like hail.

The alcohol was the only redeeming note in this flashing-dark space: excellent, high-quality stuff.

He’d need to find out the name of their supplier.

Taking another heavy swallow of this somehow honey-laced whiskey, his eyes were caught by the amber-skinned daemon a few booths away. Butterscotch eyebrows were nearly hidden under a heavy thatch of flaxen-shaded hair, wispy strands thickly packed into a forelock of brushy denseness, shading gleaming emerald eyes. A crimson tongue peeked between ochre-toned lips beneath a wide-framed nose, and then those lips split in a blatant smirk of promise.

Of pleasure.

The honey-toned daemon rose from his booth and approached his own, sliding in behind the table as if he belonged there.

“Hi, there.”

He merely took another deep pull from his glass.

“Looked kinda lonely over here. Do you want some company?”

“Honestly, I’m not much in the way of pleasant company right now. I would suggest you turn your attentions elsewhere….”

“Oh, but everywhere else I look is just so… dull…. Why would I want some lesser being when I could have the King of the Underworld tonight?”

Hades stared at the daemon, unsure of how he’d given himself away. He’d been more than careful to dress in a much less… more casual… not-even-suave…. He’d been very careful to look like anyone but himself tonight, even down to his hair!

How had this beautiful creature figured him out?!

“Ahem. Pardon me. I seem to have taken advantage. My apologies, Majesty. My name is Brus….”

“Like _drus_ ….”

_Oh, very clever, Hades, very clever! He’s obviously not a tree-guardian! Fucking hell!_

“Well, sure, if ya like. But I tend to be a lot warmer than some piece of wood.”

_Oh, hell._

“Listen, Brus. I…. I really didn’t come looking for anything but alcohol tonight.”

“Which you seem to have found.”

“I…. I don’t know what impressions you might be under about me, but…. I’m not looking for a new relationship. My last few have obviously been rather…. I’m just fine, really.”

_Why are you fighting this, Hades? This is not your first turn on the carousel. Just let loose!_

_No. I decided I needed space. After the last one, especially…. I mean, the Fates are still saying my Queen will come, so…. I should just wait._

“Fine, huh? I’ll say…. Look, Your Majesty. I just thought we maybe could enjoy some fun tonight. Not looking for a long-standing arrangement – well, not of the date-and-kiss kind….”

**_Bloody_ ** _hell, he’s good…!_

“I mean, Kings gotta have Queens, I geddit. But that don’t mean ya gotta be lonesome for months or years in the meantime, waiting on her, does it? I just thought, I’m here. You’re here. We could be elsewhere, together, if you wanted….”

_Gulp._

“Okay….”

“Awesome. Come on, then, regular guy. Come home with me…?”

Brus stood, smugly extending a hand to Hades, and Hades shivered a little as he placed his hydrangea fingers in goldenrod-gleaming ones.

_Just for tonight, I can have this…._

_Just for tonight, I don’t have to be Aidoneus, King of the Underworld._

_He’s giving me a chance…._

_Just a guy._

_Just a regular guy, going home with another guy…._

_A gorgeous, golden, emerald-eyed godlike guy…._

_Yep._

_Perfectly regular…._

They left the night-club, and Hades angled immediately for his car.

“Hey, regular guy…. Whose car is that, huh?”

“Um, mine….”

“Really, regular guy?”

“Oh. That’s how you figured me out….”

Brus chuckled, and Hades blushed as the sound went straight to his cock, the sudden tightness causing him to wince.

_Forgotten how much I like a man’s voice, dammit…._

“Well, it is kind of a dead giveaway. Only the god of wealth and a King besides could afford a beast like that. But I just meant, my home is literally a block away. You don’t need to drive….”

“Oh, how convenient.” Hades resisted the urge to adjust his thickening length in his pants, but he must have squirmed a little anyway. Brus’ grass-dark eyes flickered down as Hades watched, and he swallowed thickly once more as a crimson tongue dampened those dark-amber lips.

“Very convenient…. Come on, dude.”

_Dude…?_

_Better than ‘regular guy,’ at least…._

Hand in hand, they walked away from the club, away from his gleaming black car in the lot, and Hades felt his stomach begin to tremble as Brus fiddled with his keyring in the damp-cool Olympus night.

_I’m actually doing this…._

_Fuck, I hope I haven’t forgotten…._

_Nah…._

_Fuck, I want this; I didn’t even realize…._

_Hurry up, hurry up…!_

But Brus continued their walk at an unhurried pace; Hades glanced repeatedly at the planes and angles of the daemon’s face, his heavily-muscled chest, those supple swaying hips moving in time with his own.

It hit him for the first time that he and Brus were essentially the same size….

But the bulge at the front of Brus’ hips seemed larger than his own….

_Fuuuuckkkkk…._

_I guess bull-daemons are bigger…._

“Here we go….”

Hades snapped his eyes up to Brus’ face again, ignoring as he had been for long minutes the gentle curves of horns angling up from above Brus’ brows. If there was one thing he’d learned over all his long years of diplomacy, it was that the surest way to rile a bull-daemon was to stare at their horns for just one second too long.

It could be seen as a challenge, if the daemon in question was being a little territorial that day….

Brus pulled his fingers from Hades, bending slightly with a smile to fiddle his key into the knob.

“Damned thing tends to be finicky in the damp; takes a little muscle sometimes.”

“Good thing you’ve got plenty, then….”

Brus laughed, soft, dark, intimate, and Hades sucked in a breath full of pleasure as the sound throbbed through his body again, setting his nerves on fire with the promise of lust.

“Now we’re getting somewhere…. Was wondering if I’d have to do all the talkin’ all night….”

“Not on your immortal life, beautiful.”

The door swung open as Brus straightened suddenly, his flaxen almost-mane whipping as he spun to stare in disbelief at Hades’ smirking face.

“No one’s ever called me _that_ before….”

“There’s more where that came from, handsome….”

Hades shoved Brus through the door, not caring about invitations, or polite flirting, or anything but getting his hands on that toned golden body and his cock some attention.

_Dammit, I need this!_

“Holy fuck, Hades! Dude, the door!”

The door slammed shut behind him, but Hades stopped in the entry hallway, suddenly realizing just how beastly he’d behaved.

“Oh, hell…. I-I-I-I’m so sorry. That w-w-w-was….”

“Hotter’n hell….” Golden hands fisted heavy wrinkles into the slightly-rumpled t-shirt, blank heather-grey except for the small pomegranate logo over the breast-pocket, and Hades gasped as Brus hauled him close, their lips crashing together for a desperate kiss of pure need and lusty desire.

Brus staggered backwards as Hades threw himself into the kiss; the stagger turned into a determined backwards stumble as Brus guided the both of them blindly down the narrow hallway of his townhouse, turning suddenly into an open doorway. A bed loomed large as Hades peeked an eye open over Brus’ shoulder, and Hades smirked into the kiss as he planted his feet and shoved hard at the massive bull-daemon.

Brus willingly, with a delighted gasp, let go of Hades’ now-thoroughly-wrinkled t-shirt and stutter-stepped the last few feet to his bed. With an obvious show of abandon, the golden-skinned being flopped heavily to the mattress, his hooves thumping softly against the carpet.

Hades launched himself through the air, landing astride the daemon’s hips, delightful friction pinging along his nerves from the hefty bulge pulsing under his ass, from his own trapped erection’s futile struggle against the confines of his charcoal jeans.

“Damn, Hades…. Just…. Damn….” Brus panted heavily, hair beginning to hang limply over his forehead as he began sweating. Hades controlled his own breathing only a little better, but he was a King after all….

And his dominant nature would not be denied with his need strung this tight.

“Brus, your hands look unoccupied….”

“Yes, they rather do. What would you like for them to be doing?”

_Oh, yeah, he’s good…._

“You will address me as Your Majesty, or My King, I think….”

Brus’ pupils swelled at the command, and Hades saw the calculations going on behind the daemon’s eyes. He’d thought they would be playing as if there wasn’t the shadow of a crown hanging over this encounter.

But Hades could not deny who he was, and he needed that reminder tonight.

He needed the daemon’s submission, as much as he needed the release this night would bring….

The King he was inside was desperate for acknowledgement; he saw that now….

He’d wanted to be recognized, known, accepted, understood….

And this massive golden bull-daemon would give him everything he needed.

Hades saw the shift in Brus’ expression as he fell into the role Hades’ demanded. Softer. Willing.

Submissive.

“…. Yes, My King…. How may I please you with my hands…?”

“Unfasten my trousers, and be gentle about it. You’ve got me quite hard.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

Golden fingers, wide and long, picked apart the button at the waistband of his too-tight jeans. The zipper-tab was carefully raised to unlock the pin before being drawn slowly downward.

Hades threw his head back with a hiss and a moan as the subtle vibrations thrummed along his trapped erection.

Those gentle fingers left Hades’ groin then, without so much as brushing against his straining length, and Hades felt a thrill of dominance fulfilled as Brus returned his hands to where they’d been on the mattress just seconds before his demand.

“Very good.” Hades panted for just a moment longer, deciding as quickly as he could how he wanted things to happen next. “Now….” He stood, taking over the space between Brus’ legs as the bull-daemon remained spread before him, only halfway on the large bed made with carefully-tucked cream-colored sheets. “Yours. Be just as careful; I don’t want you to hurt yourself either….” He smirked as Brus’ eyes squinted in shyness; Hades was very clearly ogling every inch of the daemon laid before him, and even though Brus was the one who had initiated this whole thing:

Hades knew well how being in the spotlight could weaken even the bravest knees.

So he smirked, but he let his voice remain steady and light: not threatening, but unwilling to bend without good reason.

“Yes, My King….”

Brus brought his hands up to his own waistband, untying the drawstring’s knots with practiced and clever motions. His pants, a mossy-brown canvas, tented immediately away from his hips as the pressure eased from above, and Hades couldn’t help but lick his own lips as his arousal surged.

_Damn and fuck…. No wonder it’s a drawstring and not a zip._

“Ah-ah….” Brus’ hands froze, halfway back to the mattress. “Sit up, and take off your shirt.”

“Yes, Majesty.”

Brus rolled his torso up, fingers wrapping under the hem at his waist and peeling the t-shirt up over his head. He wriggled slightly to keep the fabric from catching against his bulging deltoids, and then he had to stop with the shirt hanging inside-out, hung on his horns. His hands, those large-palms and clever-strong fingers, worked the neck-hole carefully, keeping from stretching the cotton and linen as he finally managed to get enough space to pull it completely off his head and arms.

“Very good. Lay back again. Slowly. I want to see every one of those muscles roll….”

Brus obeyed, silently this time, but Hades allowed it with a nod. He could tell Brus was not entirely used to such a thorough domination of this verbal kind, and Hades was rapidly losing his concentration as it was. As long as Brus did what he commanded, he figured he could forgo the formalities.

When Brus was finally laid flat on the bed once more, Hades clicked his tongue behind his teeth, noting with pleasure how high the tent in Brus’ pants had grown.

“My. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were wearing absolutely no underthings, Brus…. Remove your trousers, and let me see if I’m correct.”

“Yes, Majesty.” Brus smirked happily as he began to bare his lower half, then, and Hades chuckled darkly as the daemon’s cock was revealed.

“Well, now…. Isn’t that a pretty sight…?”

“If My King says so, it must be true….”

“Oh, getting mouthy…. Careful, or I’ll find a better use for that mouth….”

“As My King commands….”

Hades reached down, taking huge handfuls of the waistband of Brus’ trousers, and dragging them further down the daemon’s quivering thighs. Brus’ stoically stayed flat on the bed, letting Hades maneuver the cloth down and over his hooves.

Hades tossed the trousers to one side and resumed his position, standing proud and regal between Brus’ bent knees.

“Now, Brus. You will sit up.”

He did.

“Pull down my trousers, if you would be so kind.”

Brus did, careful to leave Hades’ coal-dark boxers in place around his hips. Brus stopped at Hades’ thighs, an inquiring look rising to meet Hades’ stern gaze.

“I didn’t say _stop_.”

Brus bent further, his cheek brushing against the bulge still trapped in Hades’ boxers as he shoved and worked Hades’ jeans down his legs without rising from the bed. Hades sucked in a shallow breath at the contact, at the dragging pull….

“Now stop.”

Brus did. Hades’ jeans were bundled between his knees and his ankles, and he thought he’d be lucky if he could hold out to finish the plan he’d concocted.

It was definitely going to be a trial.

“ _My boxers…. Take them off.”_

Those delicately-moving hands came back up the lines of Hades’ legs, trailing blunt fingertips with carefully manicured nails along his pin-pricked skin. Hades hissed slightly, and the sound acted like a taser on the golden bull-daemon beneath him, freezing him to trembling immobility.

Hades lifted his lips in savage victory, and snarled out softly as his own hands came up to card cerulean fingers through flaxen-bright locks of hair.

“ _I told you I’d find a better use for that mouth…. Take my pants off. With your teeth…._ ”

Brus smiled just as feral and savage, but his eyes were wide with obvious pleasure.

The dominant King, commanding him to do something that required such trust….

Hades reveled in the adoration, the soft sigh that ghosted against his flesh as Brus’ teeth closed with precision over the elastic waistband at his right hip.

Hades moved his hands through Brus’ hair, stroking his appreciation of this daemon’s submission through every flaxen strand, as Brus worked diligently, tugging here, then there, never once bringing his teeth into contact with the sensitive length begging for attention at the middle of Hades’ hips.

Hades began flexing his hips back when Brus pulled the elastic away from his skin, providing that much more clearance with every manipulation of the fabric. Together, they managed to work things just enough that Hades’ cock finally sprung free, and his fingers locked into Brus’ hair as sensation blasted through his nerves.

The cool air of the bedroom, the warmth of Brus’ gasp of delight, the way the elastic was digging into the folds of skin at the root of his cock, at the top of his scrotum.

All of it, sudden, and thoroughly too much.

His hands left Brus’ hair, and with a growling command of “ _Scoot back,_ ” he bent to completely strip his trousers and boxers off. Peeling his tennis shoes from his feet with the toes of each opposing foot, he left his socks on as he kicked the clothing from his lower half. Ripping his t-shirt over his head, he climbed onto the bed, lowering his hips as he finally matched the long lines of his body over Brus’ prone from. He stopped, suddenly, as cold horror ripped through him in an instant.

“Are you healthy, Brus…?”

“Yes, my King. And I trust you…. And while we’re at it….” He reached a long golden arm toward the bedside cabinet, shifting across the rumpling sheets just a little for the few extra inches he needed to reach the tub of lube sitting out, ready and waiting for their pleasure.

“Excellent.” Brus held the container steady as Hades twisted off the top; tossing it aside, he dug his fingers into the gel and then darted his hand between their bodies.

Brus dropped the container to a precariously-angled landing on the rumpled sheets as Hades began thoroughly slicking that dark-amber piece of flesh. Once he’d covered every inch, Hades ground down, his own cock picking up some slickness from the other shaft, and their moans were thunder in this darkened bedroom.

After just a few panting breaths, Hades could take no more.

“ _I need to be inside you, now…. Let me…?”_

Even after centuries, after more bedmates than he’d care to count:

He knew more than most how much consent mattered….

Brus’ warm palm on his cheek drew him away from morbid contemplation of his own sorry history; he refocused with an effort on emerald-gleam eyes in a golden face of ecstasy made real.

“Yes, Your Majesty…. I need you inside me, now, too….”

Hades stole a grinding kiss as he fumbled blindly for the lube, nearly knocking the tub rolling away in his desperation. He finally managed to scoop a large dollop over three of his bent fingertips; only then did he pull away, chuckling deep in his throat as he rolled back onto his haunches. His socks, warm on his feet, scraped over his ass in coarse-soft conflict, and his mind went more than a little blank under that strange counter-pleasure as he slicked the length of his throbbing cock.

Brus laid hold of the lube, bringing it to the other side of his body so Hades could dip a few fingers from his other hand into it. As Hades worked the lube between his fingers, warming it slightly, Brus brought his knees up, spreading his groin for the coming preparation. Hades leaned just a little forward, focusing with intent and care on the being before him; carefully, struggling for thorough control, Hades worked his index finger past the ring of muscle under Brus’ tightly-drawn scrotum; every so often, he brushed his thumb over the slightly-wrinkled skin of the perineum, listening with a jolt of pleasure to every gasp and moan and groan across the length of the bed.

One finger was moving easily in and out; Hades added a second, and just a few strokes later, a third. Brus was obviously no stranger to being penetrated, relaxing nearly instantly with every addition.

Hades growled in satisfaction as three fingers stretched apart without resistance inside the golden body.

Pumping his cock a little more tightly, he moved into position, bringing his eyes up once more in a request for consent.

No commanding here….

Not now….

“Please, Majesty; I want it. Put your beautiful blue cock in my ass…?”

Hades obliged, wrapping his hands in gentle insistence under the daemon’s thighs; he began pressing in steadily, the ring of muscle and the trembling walls beyond everything he’d been unwilling to admit he’d been craving for months….

“Gods, Brus…. Thank you; fuck, you feel _great_ ….”

“ _Hrng…._ You, too….”

Hades finally reached the limit, his balls against Brus’ butt, muscles twitching around the length of his cock as the daemon adjusted to the penetration.

Finally, after what felt like eternities, Brus shifted his hips a little, adjusting his feet on the mattress beneath him, and then gave a nod toward Hades’ expectant face.

“Now, Majesty. I’m ready.”

Hades pulled out, slowly, relishing the almost-suction as Brus’ body responded to the friction. A few inches, and then he pushed back in. Brus gasped, and Hades moaned as sensation blasted to life between them.

Again, slowly, a few inches back, the same distance in, and then a few more.

Slowly, the slickness on his cock easing the way, Hades rocked his hips back and forth, until he was able to pull nearly all the way out, though he knew he would never be such an idiot.

But now: Now, he could really rock this daemon’s world.

Smiling with victory once more, he adjusted his own knees, brought his hands around to grip Brus’ waist as he angled for Brus’ prostate. He found it on the first thrust in, and Brus bellowed, his cock lurching both with Hades’ near-violent thrust and the daemon’s own spiraling arousal.

“ _Beautiful, Brus; just outstanding._ ” Hades pulled out and slammed in again, and again the daemon sang for his pleasure.

Hades spared no further breath, no further thought: his climax was rapidly bearing down on him, sparks of fire lighting his spine like the tails of a comet in the midnight expanse. He maintained his angle, his only intent to drive the head of his cock over that nearly-miniscule spot again and again until neither he nor Brus could walk straight.

Brus was moaning nearly constantly, and Hades was grunting in time with every thrust, his hands slipping from Brus’ waist to fist handfuls of the cream-bright sheets beneath the dark-amber daemon’s jolting body.

Brus sucked in a gasping breath, and Hades felt the tension peak in the shuddering walls around his cock’s pounding heat.

“Hades, I’m…. Fuck! I-I…. I can’t…!”

“Come for me, you gorgeous golden thing!” Hades snarled it out, flinging his right hand up from the mattress to wrap around the leaking shaft beneath his heaving chest.

Brus’ mouth fell open, and Hades could only moan as the first spasms began milking his cock for all he was worth. He ran his hand up and down the daemon’s cock as fast as he could, and just a few panting breaths later, Brus came in a massive explosion of pleasure. Cum landed on Brus’ chest, nearly on his throat, two, three large shots marking dark-amber flushed golden skin before the flow became a steady dribble over Hades’ now slowly-moving hand.

As Brus’ climax blasted through his body, Hades buried his cock fully to the hilt in that shuddering passage, groaning deep in his throat as he spilled into the daemon’s body. The ricochets of pleasure that had Brus’ stomach muscles rolling uncontrollably also rocked through his ass, drawing out Hades’ climax until he thought he would pass out. He kept his hand moving over Brus’ cock, slowly, gently, as the aftershocks savaged them both in ecstasy.

A few minutes later, an eternity of sensation bound to breathless inability, Hades finally let go of Brus’ cock. He stared at the thick white liquid that coated his fingers for a moment, and then he locked his eyes on Brus’ heavy-lidded gaze as he brought that hand to his mouth.

With sultry moans and writhing tongue, he showed his appreciation for this unexpected, though not unwelcome, night’s fun.

And he wondered if maybe, just maybe, being a lonely King waiting on a Queen didn’t have a few compensations, after all….

**Author's Note:**

> Arright, after some conversations in Discord with a fren, I thought I should make a couple things clear:
> 
> They're using silicone based lube here, because silicone is for skin-on-skin, even though the clean-up is hellish - because it doesn't absorb as much. If there were toys, we'd be talking water-based lube. Realism for the win!
> 
> Also in the vein of realism, I wanted there to be a hint of worry about diseases here. I don't think I was particularly thinking AIDS or anything like that - more like - they LITERALLY just met, so.... "Are you healthy?"
> 
> I have not ruled out a fic later on where I explore some more thorough in-depth sex-ed/health/medical stuff, but for now, I just wanted that one last touch of realism in a sudden one-night stand hook-up fic.
> 
> Now.... 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please enjoy the following incredible fic, which HEAVILY inspired this one and all other future Gay-des fics to come from Swoonie's thirsty mind....
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333082/chapters/50807500
> 
> And happily will I take suggestions about future Gay-des fic ideas y'all may wanna see...!
> 
> Onward into the night we go! Hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments, Kudos: all are yogurt to my darkly coiled soul and Self....
> 
> To understand that reference, please read my Primordial Lore series. It's worth it. Promise.... - 3 January 2020
> 
> One final note:
> 
> Myself and other fanfic writers have recently been made aware that some readers of the canon (and fics based upon the canon) of Lore Olympus believe that Rachel is “stealing” ideas from us. 
> 
> Allow me to be blunt:
> 
> Nothing could be less true. 
> 
> Any similarity between my works of fanfiction (and those of other fic-writers) and the Lore Olympus canon is due to the authors’ use of common source material, in the form of Greek myths, as well as being a devoted superfan and paying attention to Rachel’s carefully-placed and exquisitely-crafted details. Any time there is an overlap of plot, even to the point of a single iota or detail, it is only due to coincidence or careful work on the fanfic author’s part. 
> 
> When these details show up in canon, the fanfic authors - myself included - feel nothing but joy upon having guessed correctly. 
> 
> All of this to say - fanfiction is fiction-produced-by-fans-for-fan-consumption-from-an-overabundance-of-fandom-love. No one is stealing anything from anyone. 
> 
> Ever and always, the characters, settings, specifics of plot, and details of design all are borrowed temporarily from Rachel Smythe for my work herein as a fanfiction creator. I hope you've enjoyed, and thank you for playing, once more, in my headspace.... 
> 
> -Swoonie, 30 March 2020


End file.
